long time no see
by scarletmoon12
Summary: sasuke moved away years ago leaving his friends from elementary school. What happens when he comes back to discover his cherry blossom friend isn't how he left her? ((sasusaku, kibaHina, and few others))


Sasuke's POV

I ran my hand through my raven hair staring at the desk. 'Why did I move back..? All that has happened today is rabid fan girl attacks...' I thought sighing. "Oh yeah.. I moved to get away from everything... And to see them again..." I muttered to myself. 'All I seen was fangirls and Naruto... noone else had said hi... I wonder where she is...'

A body grabbed me from behind squealing with delight. "Hello, sasuke-kun!" An annoyingly high voice yelled in my ear. "Welcome back! I missed you so much!" A blonde girl said nuzzling my neck. I cringed and shoved her off.

"Hello Yamanaka-San... For the third time this morning..." I said not even bothering to smile.

"You can call me Ino-chan! We're close enough right?" she more said than asked, happily.

I was just about to answer that when a paper ball was thrown and hit Ino on the head. "hah! I win!" A voice called lazily from the back of the class. Ino's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shikamaru-kun! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled stomping away loudly. I sighed with relief, right as the bell rang.

A minute passed and soon the teacher walked in smiling the slightest bit possible. " hello, my name is Sarutobi Asuma. But as always's you can call me Asuma-sensei. No before we begin-"

"Asuma-sensei! I'm sorry I'm late but I got the stuff that you asked for." a girl said running into the class with bags close to her chest. I looked at her curiously.

The first thing to catch my eyes had to be her hair. Her bangs separated from the rest of her hair and hung down to the bottom of her breast, The rest was pulled up into a pony tail that hung down to the small of her back. She wore a black turtle neck ((Not as big as Sasuke's... It's a normal one.)) that was covered by a ruby shirt. Resting on her collar bone was a white cross.

She wore tan cargo pants that hung loose on her hips. She wore pink eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner that made her eyes jump out. On her lips rested purple lipstick, that for some reason made me laugh... 'she looks like a punk...'

"Oh, thank-you..." he said taking the bag, which we could all tell had gum and a few energy drinks. She turned around and scanned the isles, stopping at me and meeting my eyes. She smiled then walked back to the and sat next to Shikamaru and a few others.

"Anyway.. We have a new student... Uchiha Sasuke please stand. I looked up at the teacher and then slowly lifted myself. The room echoes "HI!"

"Hey pinkie! You didn't say 'hi...' I know you can be polite..." Asuma-sensei said looking at the back of the class.

The pink haired girl looked up surprised. But stood quickly and replied; " um... welcome back... And if you need refuge from your fan-girls come to me." SHe said grinning foxily. I found my self hiding a slight blush... she bowed her head slightly.

"Sit. Down. Now. Now because of that... you two will be partners for being such a distraction." she sat but not before repling;

"Yes sensei." Her voice dripped sarcasm, I looked up at the teacher, who had a vein popping in his head, he only scratched his beard.

"You just love being moody don't you, pinkie?" he asked sighing and pulling out a hat from his desk and also a piece of poster board

"Damn straight!" a voice yelled, and the class broke up laughing. I turned to see shikamaru getting slapped on the arm by the pink haired girl.

"Anyway... Sit down Uchiha." he said irritated as I sat down silently. " now today's project will have to do with whatever you pull out of the hat... Please stay on topic. Partners are pre-arranged and posted up here." he said pointing up at the front. Groans could be heard. "Shut it! Now get to work!" Sensei yelled at us, and soon the people got started.

A hand tapped my shoulder, "Should we get going...?" I heard seeing the pink haired girl smiling at me. I nodded slightly.

"Hn. I guess so..." I said looking at the floor.

" You haven't changed, have you? Still so shy! You need to talk more!" she said frowning. " How 'bout we goto the library? It's quieter and we won't have to watch Shika-kun make a total fool of himself being partners with Ino-pig-chan." she said laughing at him, and at hearing his name he looked around Ino and promptly flipped her off. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front of the class. "Sensei! We need a hall pass to the library!" She announced loudly. He looked up weakly.

"You're the reason I need this nicotine gum, Pinkie... If I can't smoke..." He shrugged handing her a hall pass. She smiled and snatched it out of his hand.

"I'll see you after class! Don't forget. I don't want to have to wake you this time..."

" Don't miss your next class." he called lazily after us. She smiled and, still attached to my arm, brought me out into the hall.

"So... How have you been...? It's been what 5 years? You've gotten so tall... and you've got muscles..." she muttered as if to herself.

" You say that like we've met before... Have we?" I asked silently cursing myself for sounding so stupid.

"Hello? Sasuke -kun...! It's me, Haruno Sakura!" she said looking at me as if I were the dumbest thing on the planet.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Hello? Sasuke -kun...! It's me, Haruno Sakura!" I said looking at his jaw nearly drop to the ground. I really wanted to laugh... but I knew that It wasn't appropriate to do at the time so I didn't. " Didn't you know that...?" he stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"This Haruno Sakura...?" he said pulling out a picture of me when I was younger... About 12 or so. I laughed at the look on his face, while nodding violently. "I don't believe it..." he said rather suddenly.

"You should. I've grown, developed in mind both and body." I said smiling resting my fingertips on my collarbone and my palms on my breast. I noticed that he blushed and I realized why... I was still holding his hand!

I pulled away quickly and blushed as we pulled into the library. "You still have that picture...? Why?" I asked as we sat down at the table, stll staring at the picture in his hands.

"Ummm... You were a very good friend...? So yeah..." he finished rather stupidly.

" I wonder if you'd still be my friend... I told you I changed, so don't expect much." I said staring at his beautiful charcoal eyes. I snapped up and wondered why the hell I was thinking like that! 'Change the subject!' I thought desperately, "Sooo... ? Have you changed?" I asked smiling and- Gawd, Sakura stop staring at his lips!

"Well..." I sat there watching him and listening to his story. I smiled brightly and stayed there for the next two and a half hours.

"You two! Kakashi-sensei is looking for you!" a student said running in. I looked up at the clock.

"Oh shit! No way, were missing PE!" yelled running out of the room with Sasuke on my arm.

"But- my picture!" sasuke yelled trying to break away from me. I sighed loudly and without thinking first yelled;

" Forget it Sasuke! I'll get you a new picture! I don't care if it's of me naked! I cannot be too late!" I yelled.

See, My parents have died, And when that happened I Discovered that in some really far-off distant way I was related to Mitarashi Anko... ((The woman who led the second part of the Chuunin exams...)) So now I live in a house with a crazy woman that pretty much lets me do whatever I want... plus She had let Hyuuga Hinata move in to escape her family.

"Sakura-chan! Watch out!" I looked up to ran into the bathroom... No quite literally. I ran into th bathroom door. "Are you okay...?"

"Whatever... you need to go change. N-O-W. I said slowly. He nodded and walked into the bathroom. I rubbed my nose. "Itai..." I muttered. 'I hate Mondays...' I thought sighing. I ran into the bathroom and changed in a stall. I walked out with a shirt that was much too tight and long pants.

"Why? Why do I do this to myself?" I asked smacking my head. "I grabbed Hinata-Chan 's shirt... She's smaller than me... Well in the bust at least.. " I whispered to myself. I walked into the gymnasium, and instantly spotted the ma who was standing with a clipboard and had two whistles around his neck. I ran up to him.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei... How are you this morning?" I dead-panned. He looked at me and smiled. "...what? I'm not quite in the mood... So insult me so I can get on with my life."

"First off, you look like shit... Secondly, I never thought I'd say this to anyone... You're late!" I looked up with a classic death glare.

"Class has just started, so you were late first. I will get you back later..." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Kakashi-sensei also lives in my house... We have a huge house, and Anko-neechan would let all the people I want live in the house. It's mostly orphan's. the only reason Naruto isn't with us is because Iruka-sensei (he's the reading teacher) took him in first. I think that Nee-san really loves taking people in... It's almost a disorder...

"You do that... I promise I'll get you back if you do so. I have my ways..." he said laughing slightly.

" I loathe you Kakashi-sensei." I said groaning. He smiled.

"Thank-you, now take this whistle and go lead warm up's." I grumbled and continued with the warm-ups, That is until I say a spiky haired boy waving at me.

"Yo! Sakura wassup! You're late and the only reason I decided to come was because I have you in this class. What kinda roll model are you?" he asked jokingly. "Where have you been? You're the 'good' one remember? Or has sasuke claimed your heart as well?" I glared but I could feel my face go red. "Aha, you know you Ino's fan-club and be like VP or something." I glared deeper than before.

"Fuck off." I said turning away from the boy.

He smiled mischievously, "Only with you... Or Ino-chan. She's sexier than you." he informed me. It took a lot of self-control but no blood was spilt... In that period at least...

"O-Kay! Now everybody line up and I'll sort you into groups and we'll get started." i yelled to the students, "And yes-we do have a new student, Uchiha Sasuke." Yet again the room echoed 'Hello' and 'hi' I think I even heard a 'Marry me Sasuke-kun!' and unless I'm mistaken, 'Bear my children!'... These girls need a past time, oh so very badly... I sighed, beginning to count off, until I got to the end of the line where Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Naruto and Ino-pig-chan stood. I smiled evilly as Ino moved next to Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun, one, Ino, two, Shika-kun, two, Naruto one." Ino's eyes widened in horror/shock.

"You evil Bitch! I will so get you later for this!" I smiled sweetly although it hid a lot of my venom and delight that she had just said that.

"Oh, bad move threatening the teacher. That'll be fifty push-ups." Her eyes widened (if they were able to!) with even more horror than before, "Drop down girlie. The look she gave me couldn't be full of any more venom than this look gave me. I turned away from her and smiled to myself. 'I love teaching!'

"LINE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could at all of the people who jumped at my sudden increase in volume.

Shika-kun looked at me with a look that only he could make, "You have been living with that crazy aunt of yours for way too long... You know that right?" I nodded, smiling in spite of what that could've been.

"LETS GO!"

Okay! This really should've been two chapters but I'm stupid! Anyway, please review me, and sorry it sucks! -love, Kei-chan


End file.
